corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ikaru Kajiura
Ikaru Kajiura is an original character of SkyBird027 and one of the main characters of Corpse Party -ever after-. One of Hazeru's best friends. Design Ikaru is shown to have black hair and brown eyes in the game. He wears a white shirt without an undershirt underneath. He wears the school tie loosely and is also seen wearing an unbuttoned black vest. He also sports the usual blue pants and black shoes of the school. Personality Ikaru is not afraid to speak harshly in order to prove a point. Not even his friends are safe from his sharp tongue if they make him angry. He also likes being called by his first name. It is hinted that he and Yuzuki used to be good friends and it is unknown why it has changed so much by the start of the game. He seems to try and tolerate Hazeru harder than his other friend. Plot Corpse Party -ever after-'' ''Chapter 1 After school he, Hazeru and Yuzuki all do the charm in the library and soon enought the ground starts shaking and the earthquake takes them all down. Chapter 2 Ikaru and Yuzuki both argue and decide to separate, he cheking out the other building. He walks towards the building, but the girls ghost attacks him. he runs inside the other building and the girl locks him in there. He walsk towards the stairs and looks for either an emergency exit or the key for the door. In the third floor he hears the man scream behind the door and hears him say the name Sachiko - the same girls name from the charm he did. He decides that it's a bad idea to help the guy as he sounds crazy. He walks around the school to look for the key. In the music room he hears a piano playing by itself, something stuck inside of it. He check it out and picks up a hammer. He used it to smash the statue in the art room, finding out the body was stuffed inside of it along with a painting. Suddenly the air get's ligher and he finds out he can pass through the force that contained a power stone. Then the lights go out and a red spirit appears near the stuffed body, possibly being it's owner. Ikaru runs away, but drops the hammer. He then get's back on the first floor and hears a blue ghost and a red ghost argue. Ikaru staps in the way and finds out the red ghost is named Kizami. Kizami tries to kill Ikaru, but the power stone repels him. the blue spirit and Ikaru talk and latter learns that ghosts name is Kensuke Kurosaki. They talk and Kensuke uses his powers to send Ikaru back the place he and Yuzuki separated. Ikaru hears a scream and runs towards the infirmary. The door was locked and no matter how hard he smached he couldn't break it open. Suddenly a little girls ghost appeared behind him. She asked if he needs help and helps him open the door. Ikaru runs into the infirmary after hearing Hazeru's screams. Hazeru tries to call for Ikaru but Yuzuki starts to choke him. ven though he was being choked he managed to explain to Ikaru that Yuzuki is possessed. Ikaru then starts thinking on the way to save both Yuzuki and Hazeru, but Yuzuki starts insulting Ikaru, causing the darkening to the latter. A mysterious boy appears and saves them all. Ikaru and the boy both put Yuzuki and Hazeru, who were passed out, on the bed. Ikaru then talks to the boy and learns that he is Naho Saenoki. Chapter 3 Ikaru and Naho ran into the room after hearing Hazeru's scream and Yuzuki argues with Ikaru. After that, Ikaru leaves the room. Outside the infirmary, all four of them talk about the possibilities of escaping and Naho mentions they need to look for clues. They set out to find more clues and, on their way, find the reference room which is locked by a password. They go somewhere else to find the password. On the way, Hazeru starts making weird noises, Ikaru asks if everything is okay, to which he screams. Naho, finally figuring out what is the matter to him, walks away. Hazeru then tells that he wants to use the bathroom. Yuzuki asks if he wants to go alone to which he agreed. After coming back, Hazeru said he found a notebook inside the stall. With the notebook, they manage to unlock the door and Naho explains about the darkening. They all look for clues, but find nothing. Naho then tells them to appease the three children spirits in order to see if they can escape. On their way, they find Ryou Yoshizawa, the first victim and one of the ghost they were looking for. Ryou starts chasing them and they end up locked inside the science lab. With the writings found on the corpses, they manage to find Ryou's tongue. They give it back to him and he disappears. On their way to find Tokiko Tsuji's tongue, they go to the pool and see Yuki Kanno, the last victim and another child spirit. It is then that they find out that Yuki is now the new master of Heavenly Host. They eventually find Tokiko's tongue and give it back to her. They later reach the abandoned bomb shelter and go through the tunnels within. Along the way, Yuzuki says he will go the other way and Hazeru accepts, while Ikaru yells at him to stay. However, in the end, Yuzuki leaves. Hazeru, Ikaru, and Naho both end up near Sachiko Shinozaki's grave and find nothing, so they go to the corpse pool instead. In there, Naho finds a body of someone he knows and goes insane, saying that they are laughing at her. It is revealed that body is Sayaka Ooue's. Yuki appears and commands him to kill the others, but another spirit stops him. He falls unconscious and Ikaru takes Hazeru with him. While running away, they find Yuzuki who is again succumbed to darkening. Despite Hazeru's pleads, they leave him and promise to come back. After escaping the abandoned bomb shelter, Hazeru falls to his knees and starts crying. Gallery ---- Appearances Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Libra Category:Corpse Party -ever after-